simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marge muss jobben
Marge muss jobben ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel. In dieser Episode erhält Marge eine Anstellung im Atomkraftwerk, um die Rechnungen für die Reparaturen am Simpson-Haus bezahlen zu können. Handlung Homer und Marge entdecken, dass ihr Haus sinkt und dass das Fundament repariert werden muss. Homer versucht, das Haus selbst zu reparieren, ist aber nicht erfolgreich. Daher beschließt er, einen Handwerker kommen zu lassen. Dieser erstelle einen Kostenvoranschlag von 8500 $. Später nimmt Homer Marge auf eine Ruhestands-Feier eines Mitarbeiters des Springfielder Kernkraftwerkes mit. Dadurch wird diese Position im Kraftwerk frei. Marge entscheidet, sich für die Stelle zu bewerben, um Geld für die Reparatur zu verdienen. Mit Hilfe von Lisas Resümee, erhält Marge die Stelle im Kraftwerk. Homer ist begeistert, mit seiner Ehefrau am gleichen Ort zu arbeiten. Inzwischen hat Bart keine Lust, in der Schule einen Test zu schreiben, so dass er Bauchschmerzen vortäuscht. Mrs. Krabappel fragt, ob Bart jemals Der Hirtenjunge und der Wolf gelesen hat. In seinem Büro schaut sich Mr. Burns das Filmmaterial seiner Überwachungsanlage an. Wenn Marge erscheint jedoch versucht er, ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen. Er fängt an, ihren Ratschlag zu befolgen und spielt fortan Musik von Tom Jones über die Lautsprechern, was aber die Mitarbeiter weiterhin depressiv macht. Zurück in der Schule schlägt Mrs. Krabappel vor, dass er einen weiteren Test schreiben kann. Bart er sofort zögert. Opa kommt, um ihn abzuholen und auf dem Weg nach Hause verweist er auf Der Hirtenjunge und der Wolf. Auch hier ist Bart unbeeindruckt. Als er wieder in die Schule zurückkehrt, ist er gezwungen, den Test ohne jede Ausnahme zu schreiben. Bart protestiert, aber Mrs. Krabappel ignoriert ihn. Sie setzt ihn an einen ruhigen Platz außerhalb des Klassenzimmers und reicht ihm den Test. In den Krustylu Studios zeigt die neueste Sendung der Krusty, der Clown Show eine Tierexpertin, die einen Falke und einen Wolf dabei hat. Sie warnt, dass der Wolf durch laute Geräusche erschreckt und panisch wird. Unglücklicherweise hat Krusty das Wort "Laut" zur geheimen Parole des Tages erklärt. Das Studio feiert daraufhin, was den Wolf ziemlich erschrickt und dem Studio in Panik entkommt. Der Wolf läuft zur Grundschule Springfield, wo er Bart außerhalb des Klassenzimmers angreift. Er ruft "Wolf!", aber Mrs. Krabappel ignoriert seine Rufe. Hausmeister Willie rettet Bart, indem er mit dem Wolf kämpft. Er befiehlt Bart in sein Klassenzimmer zurückzukehren. Da er fühlt, dass ihm nicht geglaubt wird, dass er von einem Wolf angegriffen wurde, entscheidet Bart zu erzählen, dass er alles erfunden hätte und bricht zusammen. Als Mrs. Krabappel ihn mit einem Maßband knuffen möchte, erkennt sie, dass er tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Grampa nimmt Bart mit nach Hause, während Hausmeister Willie dem Wolf etwas Alkohol gibt und tröstet, da der Wolf den Kampf verloren hat. Mr. Burns versucht währenddessen, Marge zu verführen, die ihm sagt, dass sie verheiratet ist. Er entlässt sie, sodass sie mit einer Klage droht. Sie bittet Lionel Hutz um Hilfe, der völlig erfolglos ist und flieht vor Mr. Burns` Armee der richtigen Anwälte. Mr. Burns gibt auf, nachdem Homer Marge verteidigt. Homer und Marge genießen eine private Show von Tom Jones, der Marge heimlich bittet, ihm zu helfen, zu entkommen. Auftretende Charaktere Gebäude * Haus der Simpsons * Die schmucke Kombüse * Atomkraftwerk * Springfield Grundschule * Copper Slipper * Krustylu Studios * Einkaufszentrum * Mr. Hutz' Anwaltskanzlei * Haus von Mr. Burns Running Gags *Homers "Nein!" **Als er feststellt, dass der Handwerker, den er weggeschickt hat der einzige Spezialist in der Stadt ist. *Homers "Langweilig!" **Als Mr. Burns die Rede für Jack Marley hält. *Smithers` Homosexualität ** Singt ein Lied für Mr. Burns; träumt von Mr. Burns; ist eifersüchtig auf Marge. * Marges Grummelei **Als Homer andeutet, dass er sie zu oft sehen würde. **Als sie von Mr. Burns angemacht wird. *Filme mit Troy McClure **Homer sieht sich das Video "Halbvereselte Anleitung zur Fundamentreparatur" an. Musik Anspielungen * Citizen Kane: Tanz & Gesang zu „Tribute to Mr. Burns” imitieren die Musikeinlage bei der Redaktionsfeier des Inquirer. *Godzilla: Pierre und Marie Curie sind in Barts Phantasie durch radioaktive Strahlung mutiert. *Star Wars *Al Jolson: Mr. Burns will ihn für ein Abendessen mit Marge ausgraben lassen. *Indiana Jones: Als Mr. Smithers Tom Jones betäubt. en:Marge Gets a Job es:Marge Gets a Job fr:Marge a trouvé un boulot pl:Marge Gets a Job pt:Marge arranja um emprego ru:Мардж получает работу Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4